PCT/US2010/039677 discloses the use of arginine and a film-forming polymer of methylvinylether/maleic anhydride (GANTREZ S™) in a dual phase (aqueous/non-aqueous) mouthwash to form a highly adherent film, which is effective to occlude dentinal tubules, and thereby reduce tooth sensitivity.
Other publications disclosing the use of arginine and/or GANTREZ in oral care compositions include US 20090202456 A1, US 20090311200 A1 and US 20100135932 A1.
Schiff et al., “Efficacy of a oral care containing potassium nitrate, soluble pyrophosphate, PVM/MA copolymer, and sodium fluoride on dentinal hypersensitivity: a twelve-week clinical study.” J Clin Dent. 1994; 5 Spec No:87-92, discloses that a oral care containing 5.0% potassium nitrate, 1.3% soluble pyrophosphate, 1.5% PVM/MA copolymer, and 0.243% sodium fluoride in a silica base provides significant improvement in dentinal hypersensitivity relative to a placebo lacking the potassium nitrate.
Non-aqueous oral care compositions are known in the art. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,304, which discloses encapsulated oil based oral care compositions, which are substantially anhydrous; U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,502, which discloses a non-aqueous toothpaste or gel comprising water-soluble oral care actives in a hydrophilic, non-aqueous vehicle which is water soluble; U.S. Pat. No. 6,696,045, which discloses oral care compositions comprising water-unstable and/or co-reactive actives and less than about 10% water; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,087,219, which discloses a toothpaste consisting of oral care actives in a mineral oil carrier.
Despite the foregoing developments, it is desired to provide improved non-aqueous oral care compositions, which are effective to treat or prevent dentinal hypersensitivity.